Vents relieve pressure in circuit breakers generated by ionized gas produced during a circuit interruption and can be situated near grounded metal that is part of the circuit-breaker enclosure or near a line-side bus, which is at a different voltage than the exiting gas. Vents also guide the debris and gas along a path so that they can be exhausted safely away from the circuit breaker. Debris generated during the circuit interruption can include metal particles that can be made molten by hot ionized gas. When the debris exits the circuit breaker, it can reduce the dielectric strength of the vent path and the through-air and over-surface dielectric spacings to grounded metal or bussing just outside the vent and promote a ground strike or cross-phase. Conventional ways of reducing debris exiting the circuit breaker include covering the vent opening with a screen or a perforated plate. But these obstructions increase the internal pressure generated during the circuit interruption, which can be undesirable. Additionally, some circuit breaker vents allow the generated gas and debris to exit the circuit breaker which can scorch and/or discolor an interior of a circuit-breaker panel in which the circuit breaker is coupled, which can also be undesirable.